Too much Zero - Just say no to Zero
by Kintaro
Summary: INSANITY! Ok....um.....Someone gave Relena some Zero so she Is telling Hee-chan she's gonna kill him, Heero gets a nosebleed, and I jsut about kill them all......sound like fun?!?!? well not for me ^_^'' oi...stupid muses.......
1. What is Zero?

A/N Gomenasai to all you readers. INSANITY Lack of Sleep and my own split personaliities. Oh yeh and those Baka-Muses.....  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hee-chan have anymore Zero?" Duo said walking a very goofy look on his face.  
"What!?!? Wait... I'm NOT Hee-chan!!" His face was getting very very red.  
"What are we gonna do with you Hee-chan?" I said.  
Relena and Duo looks at each other with very evil smiles on their crooked little faces.  
"NO HENTAI OR YAIO!!!!!"  
"Sheesh okay man...." Duo said sarcastically.  
Calmly I reached back and twacked Duo into oblivion.  
"Owwy" Duo cried in Oblivion, Ohio.  
"Duo-baka..."  
Trowa walks up and pats Heero on the back, "Hey Heero," he whispered, "Got any more Zero?"  
"What are you all freaking talking about!!!!!" Heero screams waving his arms high above his head.  
"You have some Zero?" Quatre said his eyes getting REALLY big.  
"Shoo shoo" I said shooing them off.  
"OMAE O KOROSU!!" Relena screamed sneaking up on Heero.  
Heero jumped about 5000 km high and landed 2 hours later.  
"Hey Hee-chan I have a secret, wanta hear?" Relena cooed making him come close and put his ear to her mouth. "OMAE O KOROSU!!!" she screamed with all her might making Heero both deaf and have jet lag......  
"Omae o korosu....omae o korosu..." She began to sing running around him dancing.  
0_0 --Heero  
Relena continued her song but began to wag her butt in his face.  
"Nose Bleed!!" He yelped folding over in half, cradling his nose  
"Who gave Relena some Zero?" Duo said getting off of the Greyhound bus from Oblivion, Ohio.  
"Wasn't me...." Quatre said innocently.  
"Whaht ahre yuh all tahkin' 'bout" Heero mumbled holding his nose.  
"Who has some Zero now?" I scold shocked at all of this.  
All but Heero and Relena slowly raise their hands. Relena was busy dancing and singing while Heero kept holding his nose and grumbling.  
"You know I banned that anywhere near a story....." I scolded.  
"Yes Daniel-sama.." they all said(except Relena and Heero) looking down at the floor.  
"Now give it to me!" I order.  
As they all reply I get covered in Zero over my head. "Man did you need all this?"  
They nod.  
Heero finnally escaped Relena as she when to spray paint "Omae O Korosu!" on the wall.   
"Oh so this is Zero...."Heero said eating some.  
They all stare at him in amazement.  
"Dude," Trowa said slowly, "You're not suposted to eat that...."  
A very very scary face came over Heero. He gets a very evil grin and disapears into the other room.  
"Uh oh...Now you all did it!" I yell hiding.  
  
To Be contenued......  
  
  
ok...insane short and with no plot...but it works 


	2. Zero? Not Again!

Title: Zero? Not again!  
A/N I don't own them! I do Own my Insanity. And I have the Frying Pan of Justice(tm) on Loan! Oh yah can't spell don't care! ^_^ So no use telling me!  
  
  
"Where'd he go?" I asked looking for Heero. "And where is Relena?"  
Duo checks under the couch. "Nope..."  
Quatre begins to dig in the big pile of Zero 'acadentally' slipping some in his pocket.  
"Quatre!" Trowa yells, "We're not..." He began untill Quatre tossed him some. ///_^  
"Hey you two!" I yell poking my head in form the kitchen, "get away from that!"  
O_O "Who me?" Quatre said trying to give me the puppy eyes.  
I narrow my eyes, "YEA YOU YOU LITTLE SPOILED PRINCE BRAT!!!"  
Quatre's eyes well up and are about to gush out.  
"It's ok..." Trowa said patting him on the back knocking him to the floor.  
"ow!!" Quatre begins to crie covering the floor in water.  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei screamed grabing a mop to clean up the floor.  
"Stop evil do'ers!" a voice cried form above the large cabinet/dresser we keep the TV in.  
Looking up all were shocked to see Heero dressed up as Sailor Moon and Relena next to him dressed up as Tuzedo Mask.  
"In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"  
"Hee hee," Duo giggled a red streak acrossed his face.  
"YOU'RE NOT GAY DUO!!" I scream Twacking him with the Frying Pan of Justice(tm).  
Duo lands in Oblivion, Japan this time.  
"Un hand that young man evil do'er!" Heero yelled pulling out his 'wand' which was a spatcula. "Sugar Plum Korosu Kaze Kame ha John ton Long Frog Lilly bubble fire Killer Jinto Kishi Mega Purple Dragon KONNICHIWA!!!"   
The spatcula flue through the air with exelent aim despite Heero's current condition. I duck it barly missing me. However it did hit Wufei who was moping up Duo's drool.  
"INJUST---OWWW! THAT HURT ONNA!!"  
"Sily dat is Hee-chan!" Quatre giggled after having some Zero. "He not Woman...I dik...is he tro-tro?"  
"Yup yup yup" Trowa said giggling and shaking his head up and down.  
"Hee hee dat's funny Tro-ummmm wads you's name agin?" Quatre said oblivios to everyone in the room.  
"Bob I tink....or it was Suzan?"  
"Yaaaahh I tink dat's right.... hee hee hey....uh ED!"  
O_O I stared in amazment of the two baka's on the floor.  
While I was staring, however, Wufei snuck over and took some Zero.  
Wufei's eyes got really really big and he grabed Relena and Heero and Quatre and ran int eh other room.  
"Werd evryon go?" Trowa said looking around.  
"Back!" Duo yelled jumping down the chimney.  
"I'm not going to ask how you got back..." I mumble trying to sweep up some of the Zero. "Don't tell me you're gonna take some to right?" I grumble offering him some, giving up.  
"Nope. I stopped."  
O_O  
"I don't need that stuff!" duo said in his stuck up voice.  
"Then help me get the other ones back to normal ok?"  
"Wait...I have a plan..." Dup said an evil smile creeping acrossed his face.  
"Uh oh!" The stupified Trowa said from the floor...  
  
TO BE CONTENUED 


End file.
